Pushchairs for infants are well known, and generally include front and rear wheels connected by a chassis to handles and supporting a seat for an infant. The front and rear wheels define a wheel base for the pushchair, rest on the ground while the pushchair is in use, and are used to move the pushchair. Such pushchairs tend to be of a size to easily accommodate a small child or infant, and are used to transport the infant conveniently from place to place. Such pushchairs have the further advantage that they easily fit into shop doorways, along supermarket aisles, narrow passageways, and streets and can often be folded or collapsed and stored in houses, car boots or like places without taking up too much space.
It is often necessary to transport two or sometimes even three small children, and pushchairs can be adapted to accommodate such numbers, but have the disadvantage that they are then rather large and are no longer as easy to manoeuvre or store. In addition, it is often necessary to transport children of different ages, one of whom will want to walk at least some of the time, so that it becomes necessary to manoeuvre a large pushchair while also supervising a small child.
Some pushchairs have a small bar at the rear, adjacent the rear wheels, upon which a small child may stand, such that the child is sandwiched between the pushchair body in which an infant is being carried and a carrier holding the pushchair handles. This arrangement has several disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the arrangement is not suitable for very small, or very tired young children, as they would generally prefer to sit, also it is easy for such a child to jump off, and so extra vigilance must be exercised by the carrier to assure the child's safety. Further, the child unbalances the pushchair, placing extra weight on the rear wheels, and the carrier may have to support the pushchair and/or balance it when the child is standing on the bar.